The World Through My Eyes
by Not here anymore45
Summary: My life has changed ever since that day. The day my life changed. For better or worst? You judge. Plz R
1. Zoey, the new mew

MK:... For a long time, I wasn't sure if I should post this or not. I got ored one day so I desided to change Tokyo Mew Mew a bit... not to say I didn't like the anime or manga, but it was because I liked it, this started. Anyway, I was hoping to get some opinions on it, it's silmial, but different. So please, give your honest opinion and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Zoey, the new mew.

"Jamie!" A girl with short, messy violet hair and brown hair shook a blonde. "Jamie, wake up, damn it!"

"Wha?" The girl opened her green eyes. "Zoey, why are you up so early?"

"Just get your ass down stairs!"

"Morning, Ich. Jamie." A boy with messy brown hair and one green eye and blue one said. He grabbed cereal and toward it in a blue bowl.

"I want some." A little girl yelled. She looked about 6 with brown, wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Me too!" The other girl complained. She looked about 12 with brown hair and green eyes.

"Morning." Zoey answered as she gave the little girls cereal.

"Yeah, whatever." Jamie answered.

"We're going to school." The little girl grabbed the youngest arm.

"Bye Momo, Bye Bianca!" Zoey shouted.

"You got you're stuff today, Ich?" The boy asked.

"What about you, Jake?" Jamie asked. He shrugged. Soon a knock was heard at the door and Zoey got up to get the door before she heard a voice.

"Ichigo, let us in."

Zoey opened the door to see a girl with black hair and pursing blue eyes and a blonde with Carmel ones.

"Yo, Zo." The blonde giggled.

"Hey Massie, Hi Violet." Zoey hugged her friends.

"Jake-kun." The blonde shouted.

Jake sighed and placed his chin in his hands. "Hi Massie."

"Hi." Violet waved.

"So, why are guys here." Jake asked.

"We came to remind you 2 that we have band practice." Violet said, finishing Bianca's food.

"& that you, Zoey, have an interview with Café Mew Mew place." Massie said.

"Oh, shit!" Zoey ran off. "Arigato, Ja! Wish me luck."

"Good luck." They echoed.

She ran down the street to a small purple and pink café with a sign that said "Café Mew Mew opening soon".

I am Zoey Ichigo Momomiya, a 13 year-old who is in 6th grade, loves rock, playing guitar, singing and strawberries My father is Japanese and my mother is Mexican. I have and older sister, Jamie, and an older brother Jake with two little sisters Bianca and Mersela (We call her Momo) The youngest is Momo. My mother and father are almost always on buessness trips so Jake and me take care of our sisters, Seeing as Jamie's not good at it. So this means I have to start getting a job! 

"Excuse me." Zoey turned to see a teenager with blonde hair & blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Con permiso, I mean, Goman nasai." Zoey bowed. "I'm Zoey Ichigo Momomiya. I'm looking for Ryou Shirogane."

"Lookin' at him." Ryou answered.

"No way." Zoey said. "You are way to young to own a café."

"And you're too young to work in one." Ryou shot back and turned around.

"No wait!" Zoey shouted. "GOMAN!" She bowed many times.

"Cool it." Ryou answered. "Alright, let's get started on the interview." He took her inside. "My partner Keiichiro Akasaka is helped me make it."

"So you're saying two guys built this?" Zoey asked. "You gotta be gay." Zoey said under her breath.

"Okay, thanks for coming." Ryou turned.

"GOMAN!" _Well, at least bi!

* * *

_

"Okay, arigato for coming." Ryou said. "You got the job."

"Really!" Zoey yelled. "You're kidding!" She hugged him. "Gracias a dios. Oh, I mean Arigato." She ran off. "Bye!"

Ryou stood there, blushing.

"Um… Ryou, She is one of what where looking for." Keiichiro said.

Ryou shook his blush away. "Okay. Shot her."

* * *

"Where is she?" Jake asked as he looked around. "Zoey!" He shouted. "Zoey!"

"…Nya…Nii-kun…" Zoey called softy. Jake walked up to the unconscious girl and carried her home.

* * *

"Onee-chan, get up!" Bianca yelled. Zoey walked out her door.

"What bia?" Zoey yawned.

"You're late for school."

"Oh, shot!" Zoey shut the door and changed in her uniform and ran out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Ich." Jake said, as they walked to school.

"Hi, Nii-kun." Zoey yawned.

"You seem tried today." Violet commented.

"You're usually such a morning person." Massie added.

"I just I was up late last night. I can't really remember." Zoey said.

"Um… Zoey." Jake said. "I was wondering, did they do anything bad to you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind." Jake answered. Zoey tilted her head.

"We have a band practice today." Violet reminded.

"Oh, I have to work today." Zoey answered sadly.

"No prob." Massie said. "At least you finished your homework."

Zoey's jaw dropped. "NOOOOOOOOO! Crap! How could I forget! And we're having a test today! I'm just so stupid."

"She talking to herself again." Massie, Violet & Jake whispered.

"Here, take mine." Violet held hers in the air, but the wind took it away.

_HOE! _Zoey chased it to the end of the ledge and grabbed it. "I GOT IT! TAKE THAT STUPID PAPER!"

"ZOEY!" Jake shouted. "WATCH OUT!" Zoey looked down to see she was hanging off the ledge of the 2nd floor.

_Of course. _Zoey fell. A boy in a kendo outfit looked down at Zoey.

"Watch out!" He yelled.

Something inside Zoey took control and she landed on her feet. _H…how? _She looked up to see her friends, brother and the boy staring down at her wide-eyed. "I gotta go!"

* * *

"That was so awesome." Jake commented as they sat down to eat lunch.

"I can't believe I missed it." Said a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"I was so cool, Chris." Massie added.

"Yeah, I didn't even know I could do that." Zoey said as Massie and Violet looked at her wide-eyed and Jake looked concerned while Chris was laughing his ass off.

"Um… Zo…"

"That's great but." Violet stood form her chair. "You're eating my lunch." Zoey then realized she had a fish in her mouth.

"Oh, um…" Zoey stood up. "Sorry!"

"Wait, Zoey!"

* * *

_something it definitely wrong with me._ Zoey thought once she was by herself. _I can't stop falling asleep and I'm eating fish. Not to mention that little stunt I pulled this morning. It's like it a…_

"Hey!" A voice broke her thoughts. She looked up to see a boy with dark blue hair. "You're the girl who fell of the balcony. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Zoey answered. "My name's Zoey Ichigo Momomiya."

"I'm Masaya Aoyama." The boy smiled. "I was wondering if you could spent the time after school."

"Oh, um… I have to work, but if I have sometime I could…" Zoey answered, not wanting to bum anyone out.

"Great. So maybe I'll see you near the park? Around 8?" Masaya asked.

"Sure." Zoey answered. "Ja ne."

* * *

"Hey, you're late." Ryou commented.

Zoey trudged into the café, "I'm just kinda bummed. I had a date with this guy at school and I don't wanna leave him hanging and I have a band practice."

"I'll make you a deal." Ryou said. "I'll let you go, If you work on this Sunday."

"Really! Thanks!" Zoey ran off.

* * *

"That was great!" Massie commented. "Especially you Jake-kun!" Massie said to the brunet.

"Yeah, I could use some space here." Jake commented.

Zoey laughed.

"HEY! ZOEY!" Masaya waved to her.

"A boyfriend, Zo?" Violet whispered in her ear.

"No, he just asked me out to go to the park." Zoey whispered back.

"Ichigo, that is the most popular boy in school." Massie said to her. "He has to be chrushing on you."

"Hey, Chris wanna leave the girl to the girl talk?" Jake asked.

"Oh, yeah." Chris nodded.

"Ja ne." Zoey waved to her brother.

"Well, we'll leave you two to make-out." Violet commented and ran off with Massie.

"HEY!"

"Yeah?" Masaya asked.

"Oh, um!" Zoey turned. "G-goman about my friends."

"It's no problem." Masaya smiled. "So, where were you?"

"Oh, um… Goman but I for got about the park, but lucky my band was practicing here." Zoey answered.

"Yeah, that was lucky." Masaya answered. "So you have a band?"

"Well, hai, but it's not really my band… I mean… you know." Zoey said and turned red. _What is wrong with me? I never act this way around guys. I think I have a :Gulp: crush!_

"ZOEY!" Zoey turned to see a giant rat. "Watch out, Zoey!" Masaya dove infront of her to block the rat's attack and pasted out.

"Aoyama! Aoyama, wake-up!" Zoey shook Masaya. The rat turned to her. "Oh, crap!" Zoey closed her eyes and waited for pain but a man grabbed her and jumped in a tree.

"Zoey." Zoey opened her eyes to see her boss. "Okay we don't have much time so I'll tell ya' later."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Zoey yelled. The monster started to attack again. Ryou grabbed her and jumped into another tree.

"You're heavier than you look." Ryou commented.

"Would you stop!" Zoey shouted and fell out of the tree. A mark on her arm and inner thigh began glowing. Suddenly, Zoey screamed out the words, "Power Pendent Mewdamorphisis!" She transformed and had cat ears and a tail with a purple ribbon and a gold bell. Her deep brown eyes turned violet and so did her hair. She was in a violet dress with purple gloves and boots. "S-starbell!" Zoey shouted and a star shaped bell appeared in her hands.

"Yes!" Ryou shouted happily.

_I don't understand but… This looks like fun! _Zoey smirked. "Evil monster dude!" She winked. "Say you're prayers! Starbell Full Power!" The rat turned back normal and a jelly object came out of it. A purple puffball ate it.

"Great job." Ryou patted her. "That was a big success!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Zoey yelled so loudly, tears came into her eyes.

"Don't cry." Ryou grabbed her chin. "That was a predisite."

"H-Hoe?" Ryou let go and Zoey looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aliens infect their bodies and turn them into vicious beasts." Ryou continued. Zoey stared.

_I have no clue what he's saying, but I'll nod along and act smart._

"Aliens are using them as biological weapons against us. To fight back, we decided to use animals. Some are endangered because we believe they have a strong will to protect their kind. Therefore by injecting genetic material from infected animals we can counter the aliens. Its called genetic therapy, like injecting cancer-destroying viruses to kill cancer cells. We now found the key to beating them!"

"Hold up! I was injected or whatever with cat genes!"

"Yup." Ryou answered. "As a result you are our key biological weapon, Mew Mew. Work hard. You're a superhero now."

"HOE!"

* * *

MK: So there it is. Hope you like it, I did, but then again, I'm not you. It's kinda a mix of all the animes I like, mostly TMM, so please tell me what you think.

DOMO ARIGATO

-MewKoneko-chan1

PS: If you have read "Mew Mew By Recairnation" This is what I originally wanted so forget that story!


	2. Enter: Mew Kalia, Royal Snob

MK: Okay, here is the second chapter because I'm bored.

Kish: Your just sad only one person reviewed.

Ichigo: Oh, shut it.

MK: Acually I am. But, It's okay.

Zoey: Why am I here? I'm in your story not acually in the Mew thingy!

MK: FOR FUN!

Zoey:... NII-KUN!

Kish: Yay, just go running to your big brother.

Zoey:Now Pissed: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD:Punches in and knees him in a hurtful place:

Ichigo: O.o

Jake: ya' call me?

Zoey: You aren't needed anymore.

MK: Getting on to story.

Chapter 2

_'Wh-Who are you!" Zoey shouted in her mew outfit._

_'I'll catch ya later, kitty-cat!' a dark figure yelled as it jumped up and disappeared, reappearing in front of her and kissed her… But it felt… nice and…_

"…ke-up!" A voice called. "WAKE-UP, ZOEY!"

"Gah!" Zoey woke-up quickly and turned to a fuzzy stuffed animal. "Kero-chan!"

"You had to wake-up sometime." Kero-chan yelled. "You were drooling."

"KERO-CHAN!" Zoey shouted.

"Zo?" Jake's voice came threw the door. "You okay?"

"Yup!" Zoey shoved Kero-chan under her blanket. "Goman, Nii-kun!"

"Kay." She heard him walk away.

_I am Zoey Ichigo Momomiya, I mostly live with my brother and sisters and now, Kero-chan! Because the strangest thing happened to me…_

* * *

FLASHBACK NYA! 

"A Superhero!" Zoey shouted in her Mew Mew outfit. "I don't understand! What's going on!"

"I'll explain." Ryou grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

"Let go! Where are you taking me, you asshole!" Zoey shouted as he pulled her in a car.

"Just shut up." Ryou yelled.

"No need for that." Keiichiro grabbed Zoey, as she was about to fall. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Keiichiro Akasaka." Keiichiro turned to Ryou. "A lady should be escorted properly." He turned back to Zoey.

"LADY?" Zoey shouted. "I don't like the idea of LADY."

Keiichiro just smiled. "Goman nasai. Ms. Zoey Ichigo Momomiya-san, please trust us with your destiny." He kissed her hand.

"W-what's going on?" Zoey asked.

"Z-zoey…" A voice called.

"A-AOYAMA-KUN!" She shouted. Ryou looked at her.

"How are you gonna explain this to him?" Ryou asked. "R2000, take care of him." Ryou told a purple fluff ball. He uncurled and became a small fluffy looking stuffed animal.

"Right-o boss." It said.

"Where here." Ryou commented. They came up to Café Mew Mew. Zoey tilted her head confused. "This is the base of our operations."

"Who are you two?" Zoey asked. "And I demand a straight answer."

"I'm a super-rich high school student." Ryou answered.

"& I run the Café." Keiichiro smiled.

"You, and eight others must fight the aliens."

"Eight others?" Zoey asked. "Huh…?"

Ryou looked at her while she was thinking. "Around here…" He said as he pulled up her dress.

"Hentai!" Zoey yelled. "You leech!"

"I just want to show you something." He pushed her on the table.

"NO!" Zoey shouted sacredly. "Please stop!"

"This is the mark." Ryou said calmly. "Injection leaves you a mark." He took her arm and showed her one on her vein, where some scares were. "This one is the real mark, the one on your leg will disappear, unlike this one. The others will have the similar marks."

"Zoey-san, why don't you go home for today?" Keiichiro told her. "You could turn back to normal by clutching the pendent on your necklace." Zoey did as he said and was in her jeans and purple t-shirt with black converse.

"Oh, and here." Ryou stopped her. "This is yours." He gave her the small puff ball witch unrolled and became the stuffed animal again.

"Yo!" He smiled. "HE calls me R2000 but I'd like a better name."

"Ano… Kero-chan!" Zoey shouted. "Come on, Kero-chan!" She waved good-bye to Keiichiro and Ryou and ran home with Kero-chan following her.

END FLASHBACK NYA!

* * *

"I've got to go to the market today." Zoey commented to Kero-chan. "You could come, or stay here with my 2 sisters, cuz' my brother is coming with me." 

"I'll come." Kero-chan said and curled into a ball so Zoey could use him as a cell phone charm.

"Ready to go, Zo?" Jake opened her door.

"Almost!" She called and brushed her hair as much as she could. "Damn Latina hair."

"Dude, I have it to." Jake commented. "But, ya' know, Latino."

"You know, tons of girl love Latino boys." Zoey giggled as they stepped outside. "Why don't you have a girl friend yet?"

"I don't like any of the girls at school." Jake commented, putting his hands behind his head. "They all seem so…"

"…Blonde?"

"Well, that's one way to put it. I was going for fake."

"EXCUSE ME!" A voice called form behind them. Suddenly, a house flew over there head and landed infront of them perfectly. "Next time, you commoners should move out of my way."

"COMMONER!" Zoey shouted as Jake held her back.

The girl jumped off her house. She had grass green hair and mint green eyes. "Well, you street performers should move next time."

"Well you- oh!" Zoey looked at the black house. "What a beautiful horse! How are you able to ride her right now?"

"Puh-lease, don't touch her." The girl said. "I would hate to give Brownie another bath. And this path is reserved AND on Aziawa property." She explained.

"You're a real snob, you know that?" Zoey and the girl had a stare down while Jake stood there, helpless.

"Kalia, Ms. Kalia Minto Aizawa-san." The girl turned to see an old lady with a limo waiting for her. "We must get going."

"Hai." Kalia answered. "Good-bye, street mongrels." Kalia was driven away as Jake held his sister back from mulling the girl.

* * *

MONDAY… 

"Ichigo!" Massie yelled as she, Chris and Violet ran towards Jake and Zoey at school.

"Whazup?" Zoey asked.

"Soooo?" Violet asked, a misgivous glint in her eyes.

"Soooo what?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Probably something stupid." Chris told him. Violet glared at him and stomped on his foot.

"She was walking with Masaya Aoyama!" Massie anounsted like she won the lottery or something.

"Wow." Chris said. "I was right!"

"Zo-"

"Jake, just go before you get all big brothery and judgmental." Zoey said. Chris pulled him off, really not waiting to here girl talk.

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend or something?" Massie asked.

"No, he-"

"Momomiya-san!" Zoey turned to see Masaya running towards her.

"Bye Zo!" Her friend left.

"I'm sorry about passing out like that." Masaya said. "I guess it was he heat."

"It's okay." Zoey told him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, How are you feeling Zoey?" Masaya said, getting close to her face.

"Oh, great, Grasias, I mean! Arigato." Zoey soon felt her ear shift up to her cat ears. _CRAP!_

"Zoey-san? Why are you holding your head?"

"It's no reason." Zoey said as the bell rang. "Well, um… I gotta go!"

* * *

"I wonder…" Zoey said as she thought over the people she knew. "Massie couldn't be a Mew… neither could Violet… What about Bianca or Momo? Definably not Jamie…" 

"It's one of the unsolvable problems." Kero-chan nodded his head sagely.

"What about that snob?" Zoey asked herself.

"huh…" Kero-chan thought. "Wait." He yelled. "I have something! It's a perdiasite!" He yelled.

"Where!"

"This way!" He cried and flew off towards as ballet that had a sign that said, "Kalia Minto Aizawa performing".

Kalia?

"I don't see any perdisite." Zoey said.

"Excuse me." Kero-chan froze and turned into a puffball and Zoey turned to see Kalia, not looking very happy in a green and white ballet. "Listen, I knew you where wired, but I never saw you where a stalker."

"Oh, ano… I'm not but," Zoey said. "do you have any strange makings or…"

"Brownie, Please kick her out of my sight." Kalia ordered. But nothing happened but a low deep grow was heard. "Brownie?"

"Huh?" Zoey turned to see Brownie turned into a huge horse. _Kalia's horse is a perdisite!_ "Power Pendent Mewdamorphosis!"

"What's happening!" Kalia yelled sacredly.

"We'll talk later." Zoey explained, not even turning to face her. "Stop hurting innocent people, you monster! Starbell!" She brought up her weapon only to be stopped.

"NO!" Kalia yelled. "Please…, Please don't hurt her!"

"Hoe?" Zoey was slammed into a wall.

"Brownie, please stop!" Kalia ordered. A showed figure from far away chuckled.

"Yeah, try and command my beast." It laughed. "Kitty, get a move on with the attacking."

The beast turned and ripped the front of Kalia's dress with it's free hand. It revealed two small horse ears.

_It's a mark!_ "Kalia! You can transform, like me!" Zoey shouted. "You have to help me! You're one of my kind!"

"B-But… I'm n-not…" Kalia whimpered. Kero uncurled and gave her a pendent.

"Use that!" Zoey ordered. "Please! If you don't… I could… I would… and Brownie will… JUST USE IT!"

Kalia looked down at the pendent. _I have to._ "Power Pendent Mewdamorhpisis!" She shouted. A bright light shined. "Ohmigawd!" Kalia shouted. She had horse ears and a tail with a green top and green skirt. She, like Zoey had puffy things on her arms and a necklace with her power pendent and wristbands.

_KALIA!_ Zoey thought happily. Brownie let go of Zoey to turn its sights on Kalia. "STARBELL!"

"HEARTARROW!" Kalia called and her weapon appered.

"Let's hurry this up." Zoey said. "I've got stuff to do. Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!"

"WIIND TUNNEL!"

"STARBELL FULL POWER!" The attacks hit and the beast returned to Brownie. The figure took its infuser and floated off.

"Brownie, you're okay!" Kalia smiled. "Thanks Zoey."

"No problem." Zoey replied. "I mean. We're friends now, ne?"

Kalia looked at her for awhile and Zoey held her hand out to help Kalia up. Kalia smacked her hand.

"Hoe?"

"I want to thank you, that doesn't mean I want anything to do with you." Kalia replied.

_We ready are gonna need some Mews who are nice… Or dead. Any is better than Kalia!

* * *

_

MK: Please review, will update in 5 reviews.


	3. Mew Brandy, black finless porpiose

**MK: Yellow!!!**

**Zoey: Sup?**

**Kalia: Good day.**

**MK: Me bored! I know I said I would update in 5 reviews but I'm really, really bored!**

**Kalia: So she spends her days in her brain, drifing of because she has no friends.**

**MK: I have tons of friends.**

**Zoey: Like who?**

**MK: Mai-san, Dlo, Bob, Person, Gabe, ect! Damn, for charactors you're all mean!!**

**Kish: Get on with the story!**

**MK: Fine, but please people, review!**

**Chapter 3  
"So, Zoey, you gonna walk home with Masaya?" Massie asked. Zoey sighed.**

**"No, I have to work in the café today." Zoey replied.**

**"I could walk you to the Café." Zoey turned to see the boy she was just talking about behind her.  
"Oh!" Zoey said, surprised.  
"Ja ne, Ichigo!" Violet and Massie said as the walked off.  
"B-But."  
"Ready to go?" Masaya asked. Zoey blushed and nodded. "Good. Let me just grab my bag." He walked off.  
Don't get excited, don't get excited! Zoey chanted.  
"Okay, let's go." He grabbed her hand and walked off. "How's your band doing?"  
"Great." Zoey replied. "We might have a gig soon."  
"What do you do in it?" Masaya asked.  
"Oh, I'm the singer. I also play guitar, but mostly, my friend Massie plays it." Zoey answered. "We're okay, I guess. If you want, you can hear it."  
"Really? Arigato." Masaya smiled. "Looks like we're here."  
"Oh, Well, Arigato." Zoey smiled. Masaya leaned down and Zoey closed her eyes.  
"STRAWBERRY HEAD!" Ryou called and walked into the front. "You're late." He said.  
"I know." Zoey replied. "I'm coming. Thanks Masaya." She quickly kissed his check and ran off blushing as Masaya turned and walked off. "What do you need?" Zoey asked angrily.  
"Hey, I didn't mean to ruin the romantic moment, but I have something for you." Ryou tossed her a box. "There's your uniform, strawberry."  
Zoey opened the box to see a purple dress with white and violet trimmings. "It's… fluffy."  
"STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY!" Kero called from her bag.  
"In wasn't talking ya!" Zoey shouted as she walked into the dressing room. **

"WOW!" Zoey shouted. "It really is fluffy."  
"You look good, but of course I look better." Kalia said, sitting in a table, pouring herself tea. "Isn't this place cute!"  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Zoey said. "If we're gonna work right now, why are you pouring yourself tea?"  
"BECAUSE it's my tea time. Ever since I was a little girl… I had tea at this time." Kalia explained. "Other wise I get a headache."  
"Aww… Poor you!" Zoey shouted.  
"Guys, come on, stop fighting. We're about to open soon." Keiichiro said. They nodded and Zoey walked off.  
Soon, the café was full and Zoey was running back a fourth, while… Kalia… drank tea.  
"KALIA!" Zoey shouted.  
"Tea time." Kalia answered, calmly.  
"Ryou!" Zoey called as she went to find him. "WHY ISN'T MISS I OWN EVERYTHING WORKING!"  
"Calm down." Ryou answered. "Here." He gave her a strawberry pie. "Keiichiro made it. Taste it and leave me alone." He walked away.  
Zoey took one bite. "It's awesome! HOW DID HE…!"  
"So you like it?" Keiichiro asked.  
"DUH!" Zoey began stuffing her face.

"I have to stop being so easy manipulated." Zoey sighed. "Tomorrow, I'll let nothing stop me from yelling at them!" She shouted. "Now, to get home. I think I'll take a short cut." She ran threw the alley to run into something that was carrying a bunch of book bags.  
"Oh!" The thing dropped them all and Zoey got a clear look at it. It was a girl with dark pink hair and glasses with ocean blue eyes in a high school uniform. "Goman nasai! I'm so sorry! I don't mean to-"  
"Don't sweat it." Zoey replied, smiling. "I'll get it." She bends down and picked up the book bags. "Wow, how many do you need?"  
"They not all mine." She replied. "I'm Brandy Retasu Midorkawa and those belong to my friends."  
"Zoey Ichigo Momomiya." Zoey said. "Wow. Why do you carry them?"  
"Well, cuz'-"  
"Brandy, it's about time." Three girls said walking towards them. The one in the middle began yelling at Brandy. "We had to look for you."  
"Goman nasai!" Brandy apologized as she bowed. "I didn't mean for you to." She grabbed the remainder of the bags in Zoey hands. "Goman, Becky, Becky and Becky." She said as she bowed to each girl again.  
"Let's go." Ordered one of the Beckys. Brandy nodded as they walked away and turned to Zoey.  
"Thanks, Bye." She waved.  
"Bye?" Zoey said confused. She shook it off and ran to her house.

"Welcome to café Mew Mew!" Zoey smiled to a couple who walked in.  
"Hello." The girl smiled. Zoey showed them to a table and sighed.  
I'm so tried. She thought. "Kalia could you-" She stopped when she looked over at Kalia. "KALIA!" She shouted.  
"What?" Kalia asked, pouring herself more tea. "It's tea time."  
"That's your problem!" Zoey shouted. "Go home if your not gonna work!"  
"It's not a rumor." Zoey and Kalia turned to see a group of high school girls talking. "It's really haunted by a girl walking the school and controlling the water looking for lost kids to steal their souls. So just go check out the pool and come back. Easy."  
It's that girl… BRANDY! She's getting bullied.  
"Come on, Lettuce, don't be a chicken!" Becky yelled.  
"I…"  
"Here's your order if ketchup and whipped cream." Zoey walked up to them and spilled 3 cups of the stuff.  
"That's NOT my order!" Becky shouted.  
"Oops!" Zoey smirked. "Sorry."  
"You stupid klutz!" A girl shouted. They ran after her, but Zoey ducked and they flew over her head. "HEY! FIGHT LIKE A GIRL!"  
"Fine, but you asked for it!" She punched the leader.  
"Excuse me." Keiichiro said helping one of the girls up. "I'm terribly sorry for my employee. Let me help you get cleaned up." The girls smiled and blushed and followed Keiichiro with hearts in their eyes.  
"Thanks." Brandy said softy.  
"No prob." Zoey smiled. "I mean, you'd do the same for me, ne?"  
"Huh?" Brandy asked.  
"I mean, where friends now… ne?"  
"H-HAI!" Brandy smiled.  
"Brandy, let's go!" Becky called.  
"Hai." Brandy nodded to her. "Thanks again… Ichigo-san." She blushed.  
"No worries!" Zoey smiled. "I like the nickname."  
Brandy sighed in relief. "Good. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
"They were taking about a predise for sure." Kalia instead. "It sounds like a normal ghost story, but it's not. We have to go!"  
"NO!"  
"What?"  
"No go!"  
"I still don't get it."  
"Me no go! Zoey no go! I'm scared of ghosts!" Zoey yelled.  
"Don't be a wimp!" Kalia shouted. "Your cat ears are showing."  
"Ghost really freak me out!" Zoey shouted. "I'm not going!"  
"Fine." Kalia sighed. "We won't go."  
"Really!" Zoey asked happily.

"Finally!" Zoey smiled. "I'm done!"  
"Great job today, Zoey." Keiichiro complimented. "Ryou's in his room."  
"Kay, tell him bye for me." Zoey sighed. She started out the door in her normal clothes. Wait. After making me work my butt off, Ryou can't even say bye! After turning me into a weapon! Zoey thought as she stomped upstairs toward Ryou's room. "HEY RYOU!" Zoey opened the door to see Ryou with no shirt, walking around in his room. Why is he walking around with no shirt? All he has is a computer and a bed. It's barren and lonely. I guess I know nothing about him.  
Ryou turned and saw Zoey at the door.  
"CRAP!" He shouted and stepped back. "What are you doing? Spying on me?"  
"We need to talk!" Zoey shouted. "I've been working my ass off and-"  
"I'm hungry." Ryou interrupted her. "Want anything?"  
"Hoe?" Zoey thought then ran off. "Here." Zoey entered the room again with rice balls. "I'm no good at making Onigiri."  
"What a cheap meal." Ryou stated.  
"Why you ungrateful…"  
"This is pretty good."  
"Hoe? Really?" Zoey blushed. And put the food down. "I have to go." She said and ran off. Don't do this to me, asswhip that smile makes me so happy!  
"We'll you look awfully happy."  
"That's because…" Zoey stopped. "Hoe?"  
"Let's go, Ichigo." Kalia held up a leash and collar.  
"Kalia…When'd you get back?" Where are we going?"  
"We are going to west Caliber High!" Kalia put the leash on Zoey. "Let's go!"  
"HOE! NO!"

"Zoey's not back yet." Jake said out loud to himself.  
"Well, I herd she was going to WC High to look for a ghost." Bianca laughed.  
"Bia, don't listen to Jamie." Jake said and ran out the door. "I'll be back soon."  
"'Kay!" Bianca called.

"Wow, so this is it?" Kalia said.  
"C-could w-we g-go now?" Zoey asked shaking.  
"No!" Kalia replied. Zoey followed her until she tripped over a body.  
"AH!"  
"Calm down!" Kalia shot back.  
"Wait. You're Brandy's… What's going on!" Zoey demanded.  
"That girl…" Becky choked out. "…Brandy."  
"Hoe?" Zoey said surprised. "Kalia, let's go!"  
"Hai!" Kalia nodded. "Power Pendent Mewdamorphosis!" Kalia transformed.  
Zoey looked up for a minute to see a showed figure smirking at her. "Who are you?" Zoey asked.  
"ICHIGO!" Kalia called.  
"Right!" Zoey said. "Power Pendent Mewdamorphosis!" She transformed.  
"The pool!" Kalia shouted looking over, as a worldwind of water came.  
Zoey and Kalia ran towards the pool. "Starbell Full Power!" Zoey called and attacked the water.  
"Brandy!" Kalia called.  
"BRANDY! LETTUCE!" Zoey shouted. I can't shake this. I have a bad feeling.  
"Zoey, look out!" Kalia shouted when another world pool formed upward and a dark figure grabbed Zoey as she screamed. Then she and the figure fell in the water, the figure pushing her down.  
I-I can't breathe! This isn't a predisit! I can tell. Am I going to die? I'm blacking out…  
"ZOEY!" Kalia yelled attacking the water. Zoey jumped out of the water to the surface, quickly taking in air. But the figure floated over it.  
"It can't be…" Zoey exclaimed. "Brandy?"  
Brandy was casted high over the water.  
"Brandy, why?" Zoey replied as a bright light shined around the pigtailed girl, transforming her into a dress with gloves and boots.  
"It can't be…" Kalia said, shocked. "She's…"  
"…One of us." Zoey finished.  
"Combat Castanets!" Brandy yelled and two castanets in her hands.  
"NO!" Zoey yelled.  
"Deep Sea Surge!" Brandy attacked, knocking out Kalia.  
"Kalia!" Zoey shouted. "That's it!" Zoey shouted turned to her. "I'll kill you for hurting my friends!"  
"Deep Sea Surge!" Brandy attacked again, but Zoey dogged. "Next time, I won't miss!"  
"Neither will I!" Zoey brought up her bell. "STAR-" Zoey stopped when she realized Brandy was crying! "Brandy… You're scared, aren't you?" Zoey cried as Kalia regained consciousness. "You're just freaked out! And you don't know what to do with yourself! That's why you're doing this!"  
"Shut up!" Brandy yelled.  
"NO! No fucking way." Zoey protested. "Inside, you are a good person! I know it!"  
"I can take this anymore." Brandy yelled while crying. "I just wanted to be friends with everyone, but suddenly strange things started happening to me!"  
"It's alright!" Kalia said, calmly. "You were just scared. Luckily, no one was really hurt and the other girl is okay. People will assume the ghost did it."  
"No." Zoey said, seriously.  
"Ichigo?"  
"There are no excuses for hurting innocent people. I can't let her off so easily. Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power…"  
"ICHIGO!"  
"…In your face!" Zoey said while tackling Brandy into the water.  
"Wait for me you two!" Kalia shouted, jumping into the pool.

"That was so much fun!" Zoey commented to Kero. "What where you doing that whole time?"  
"Watching." Kero laughed. Zoey rolled her eyes.  
"That's great!" A voice called from up above. "Well, now that I have your attention, might as well, make my entrance!" The figure jumped down and kissed Zoey quickly and pulled away so Zoey got a good look at him.  
He had pale skin and green hair with golden eyes. He wore clothing you would never see any self-respecting man would wear.  
"Who are you?" Zoey asked angrily.  
"Wow, you asked that question a lot. You just better watch out, I need to finish my job. The name's Kish." He smirked and licked his lips. "Thanks for the kiss." He disappeared.  
My… first… kiss… "YOU BASTARD!" Zoey yelled. Kero backed away slowly.

Kish: Wow, bastard, that's new.

Zoey: You asshole!

MK: I am a guenus! Well, acually Mai Ikumi is a guenus but... anyway Please review. 8 review for the next update!


	4. Cirque da Mai

**MK: HI!! I am so freaking bored, so even though complete lack of reviewing, i wrote more.**

**Brandy: Why don't you get a hobby?**

**MK: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Brandy: Sorry!!!**

**Chapter 4  
That asshole! I can't believe him!! I don't even know him!!! Why is this happening to me?  
"Zoey." Massie whispered to her. "Zoey, why are you steaming so much?"  
"Hoe?" Zoey turned to her, still as angry.  
"N-Never mind." The said, sacredly.  
What kind of person does that? What is the thought process to come up with that?  
The bell rang and everyone slammed there notebooks shut and shuffling was heard threw out the class room, but Zoey stood, glaring at the desk. The shuffling stopped and Zoey finally realized where she was and quickly cleaned around her and waited for the teachers dismissal.  
"Oh, class is over already?" The teacher had jet black hair and reddish eyes with her hair in a short, high ponytail. She wore… a bathing suit with a parasol. "You are all dismissed."  
"Arigato, Kagura-sensai." The class said in monotone and walked off.  
"Zo, you okay?" Jake asked.  
Zoey nodded and turned to face her brother. Jake was looking at her strangely; his green and blue eyes focused on Zoey, looking at her hair to her feet.  
"Hoe?" Zoey asked.  
"Nothing." Jake replied. Her studied her more closely and grabbed her arm.  
"HEY!" Zoey yelled.  
"Goman." Jake shot back. "Listen, sorry for that. Here, I'll take you to an awesome place tomorrow." He held up two tickets and put them back quickly.  
"What was that?" Zoey smiled.  
"You'll see, if you agree to come with me tomorrow." Jake smiled back with a sly look. "I promise it'll be fun."  
"Fine." Zoey answered. "I'll see ya' at home later."  
"'Kay." Jake looked at her strangely again. "Be… careful."  
"Okay?" Zoey answered. She turned at ran off to the café." **

"You late again, Ichigo." Kalia said, sipping her tea. "Brandy is just getting in her uniform."  
"Ichigo-san!" Brandy ran out in a pink and dark pink dress with a white apron. "Look! How does it look?"  
"Cool!" Zoey smiled. "You look good in it."  
"Yup." Ryou replied, as he walked down the stairs. "Now, change out of it."  
"Why?" Brandy asked.  
"I need to fix a problem in the lab, so I need you girls out of here." Ryou explained. "So here." He dropped three tickets in their hands. "These are tickets for the Cirque du Étornamment that's in town. Take these and get outta my hair."  
"Ryou, you don't have to be such a jerk!" Zoey yelled.  
"Sometimes I do." Ryou smirked at her. "Now, just go, before I change my mind."  
"Fine!" Zoey huffed and pulled Kalia and Brandy with her.

"Cirque du Étornamment! Starts in 5 minutes!" Shouted a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a thick French accent. She looked at Zoey, Kalia and Brandy and smiled in approval, handing Zoey a flier. "Welcome! You seats are to your right." She pointed and walked off to help more customers.  
"Cool." Kalia sighed. "What does it say on the flier?" She looked over at Zoey, who sat between her and Brandy. Zoey pulled out the flier and read out loud.  
"Come see Cirque du Étornamment in its finest hour with acrobats, fire breathers, magicians, clowns and so much more." Zoey smiled. "Cool, look! There's even a bearded lady."  
"Huh." Kalia looked away. "Cirque… that's French of circus, isn't it?"  
"Yeah." Brandy answered.  
"Oh."  
Then the lights turned down and a fanfare began playing. Soon a man with a top hat in a black cape and pinstriped pants with a white, puffy shirt came out and tipped his hat to the crowd, that made them roar with cheers and applauds.  
"Welcome to the Cirque du Étornamment! I am Mr. Cantora, and we have traveled all over the world, starting in Paris. Tonight is a special night because we have a new performer, Mai Ringo Akaii!" Mr. Cantora yelled and the crowd roar again. Mr. Cantora let his arms down and the crowd went quiet once again. "But now we will start with my wife, Bridgett, will now take the chair.  
The woman from before walked on the stage in a bright blue dress. Bridgett stood in the stage. She closed her eyes and soon, a beard came to her face.  
"Wow!" The crowd chreed.  
"Thanks." Bridgett smiled, and closed her eyes once more to get the beard back in.  
"Next is the Du twins!" Mr. Cantora yelled and two little girls began there acrobat routine. Once they where done, Mr. Cantora came out again. "Now, here it the new performer." He disappeared once again and the stage busted in flames. A little girl with long dark red hair in braids came out and waved her hands for the fire to burst down.  
"I am Mai Ringo Akaii, and I have travel with the Cirque, for 2 years. I am a fire expert so don't be alarmed." Mai waved her hands once more and the fire shot up.  
"That thing on her hands." Zoey said.  
"What?" Kalia and Brandy looked closer to see a mark on Mai's hand.  
"She's a mew." Zoey concluded.

"That's again." Bridgett said to everyone who left the tent. "Please tell your friends."  
"Excuse me, could we talk to some of the performers?" Zoey asked.  
"No, not tonight, the next show you may, but now, we need rest." Bridgett walked off.  
"Damn." Zoey sighed.  
"Calm down." Kalia said. "We'll just get more tickets."  
"Like Ryou would give us another day off to get tickets to a Cirque." Zoey sighed. "I'm goin' home."  
"Ja, Ichigo-san."  
"Ja, Ichigo!"  
"Kero-chan." Zoey called and a puff ball on her phone appeared larger and uncurled.  
"What'sup?" Kero asked.  
"That girl, is she a mew?" Zoey asked, thoughtfully. "She has a mark on her hand… but… I mean I was pretty far away, I could have been seeing things. Ya' know, I bet she isn't." Zoey shook her head quickly. "I'm just thinking to much about these things."  
"Zo- You know what never mind." Kero sighed.

"Zoey, ready for tonight?" Jake asked.  
"What is it?" Zoey asked impatiently. "I wanna know already!!!" She laughed.  
"Class, please quite down." Kagura said as she sat in her desk.  
"Ano… Kagura-sensei?" A student said. "I think your lack of clothes is affecting our studies."  
"Oh, excuse me." Kagura turned and put her shirt back on. "Let's get started with our lesson."  
"She should be sued for sexual harassment." Violet whispered. Zoey and Massie nodded.  
Zoey sighed and took out a piece of paper.  
Where are we going? –Zoey  
Zoey flung it to her brother. Jake took a look at it and took out a pen. Sribbled something and tossed it back.  
You'll see, right after school. –Jake  
Zoey sighed and stared out the window, for the rest of class.

"…Why does she always do this?" Massie asked. Violet shrugged and pocked Zoey again.  
"Huh?" Zoey asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
"Morin'." Jake laughed. "Ready to go, or sleep?"  
"Shut it, ass munch." Zoey laughed. She got up, waved to her friends and followed her brother. "So?"  
"So what?" Jake asked.  
"Don't play funny!!!" Zoey shouted and reached in his pocket and pulled out the tickets. "Cirque du Étonnament?" Zoey asked.  
"Yeah, Chris went and thought is was awesome." Jake explained. "Ready to go?"  
Zoey thought for a minute. Maybe I could talk to that… Mai person… "I'm in."  
"Cool, and there are clown so… just hid your face or something." Jake smiled.

"That WAS awesome." Jake smiled.  
Zoey giggled and nodded. "You act like you don't trust your best friend."  
Jake looked at her with a, "Are you kidding" look. "This is Chris we're talking about."  
"True." Zoey nodded.  
"Oh, you!" Bridgett smiled. "You can talk to the performers now."  
"Arigato, I mean… how do you say thank you in French?" Zoey asked.  
"It's not important." Bridgett smiled and walked off to people who were calling her.  
"Let's go!" Zoey pulled Jake into the camp, where all the performers tent where set up.  
"Who are we gonna see?" Jake asked.  
"Oh, that… Fire person." Zoey said, trying not to let Jake know she was here before.  
"'Kay?" Jake followed her in towards the tent. "I'll stay out here. I wanna see that Mr. Cantora guy."  
"Bye." Zoey waved and turned to the tent. She took a deep breath and walked in. "Hello?" Zoey said.  
"Hey!" Mai jumped up and turned on the light. "Time to talk to the fans again?"  
"Oh, no. I just wanna see your hand for a minute." Zoey replied, sweat dropping after she heard that lame excuse.  
"Wired?" Mai said. "You're definitely a strange one."  
"I just wanna see it, please."  
"What are you gonna do with it?" Mai asked.  
"Nothing I just wanna see." Zoey pleaded. Suddenly, loud screaming was heard form outside the tent. "Oh, crap." Zoey turned to Mai. "I… ano…" She looked around nervously for an alibi. "I have to. Kero-chan!" The small animal appeared. "Call Kalia and Brandy." He nodded and flew off. "Power Pendent Mewdamorphosis!!!" She transformed.  
"Wow!" Mai yelled. "Now there's something you don't see everyday."  
"Starbell!" The bell appeared in Zoey's hand. "If you wanna live, come with me and don't ask questions." Zoey commanded to Mai. Mai nodded and followed Zoey out of the tent.  
"Kitty!" Kish yelled from above them.  
"YOU!!!" Zoey yelled. "I have waited for my revenge!!!"  
"What the?" Mai asked. "You are you?"  
"He's evil!" Zoey yelled. Zoey raised her bell. "STARB-" Suddenly, before Zoey could finish, a elephant, knocked her down and the bell out of her hands. "What is that?"  
"Meet my new perdisite." Kish laughed.  
Zoey turned to Mai. She is a mew. I can sense it. "KERO-CHAN! GIVE HER A PENDENT!" Zoey ordered.  
"Fine, fine, ordering me around." Kero pulled out a pendent and gave it to Mai. "Just say what she said."  
"I… can't remember what she said."  
"Oh, crap." Zoey sighed. "I'm domed."  
"POWER PENDENT MEWDAMORPHISIS!!" Kalia and Brandy yelled.  
"OH, yeah!" Mai shouted. "That's what she said!"  
"Who is she?" Kalia asked.  
"Yeah, she's a mew and that's a jerk and, if you haven't realized I'M STUCK UNDER AN  
ELEPHANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoey yelled.  
"Jerk?" Brandy looked up to see Kish.  
"Mew?" Kalia looked at Mai who waved.  
"Okay, let's see if I can do this." Mai smiled. "POWER PENDENT MEWDAMORPHISIS!!!" She transformed and had a red and dark red dress with boots and gloves and fox ears and tail. "Cool! Fox Fire!" Mai yelled and attacked the elephant. Then everyone turned their attention to Kish.  
"You ass! I'll never forgive you for stealing my first kiss!" Zoey yelled. "Starbell!" She called.  
"He did WHAT?!" Kalia, Brandy and Mai yelled and Zoey fell over.  
"I'm clueless and I know that's not right!" Mai shouted.  
"What can I say?" Kish shrugged.  
"Say your prayers!" Zoey yelled. "STARBELL FULL POWER!!!" Zoey yelled and he disappeared, along with the Predisits.

"So, now I'm one of you?" Mai asked. Zoey, Kalia and Brandy smiled with pride and nodded. "WOW!!" Mai yelled and hugged them tightly. "This is so great, but… I have to… leave the cirque…" She sighed and turned to her family, her cirque family. "Bye, guys." She smiled. "I love you all and thank  
you for taking care of my all these years."  
"It's no problem." Mr. Cantora smiled. "You where an amazing addition to the family."  
Brandy bowed politely, Kalia smiled and Zoey grinned. "Read to got to the café?" Zoey asked.  
Mai nodded. "I'm ready. Bye!" She waved.  
"WAIT!" Zoey yelled. "I need to find my brother!" She ran off threw the camp to find her brother unconscious, or so she thought.

Jake: I'm unnoncious?

Zoey: What the hell happened?

MK: You'll see. PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
